yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Judge King
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Yukikaze page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Evan1975 (Talk) 18:18, January 15, 2013 Hi! I will be helping you guys restore this wiki, and have suggestion. If you are open to it, please contact me, thanks. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 20:03, November 1, 2013 (UTC) *I would like to know if you could do a big favor by going to the Infobox templates and add a new parameter called "Alternate Name" for the Star Blazers side of the story? Thanks. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 00:19, November 2, 2013 (UTC) ::We really need a new template and I'm not very good at those. The one used now was originally designed for actual military veterans. There is already a Starblazers wiki and maybe the alternate name could link there. evan1975 (talk) 16:24, November 2, 2013 (UTC) What are the eyes? Almost every Gamilas vessel have this light feature that looks like eyes, is it a weapon or just some sort of navigation light? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 14:18, November 13, 2013 (UTC) *Hey, can we make an Earth Defense Force page also? Just to fit in both the classic and newer series? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 03:41, November 19, 2013 (UTC) **Sure, go ahead. Judge King (talk) 05:05, November 19, 2013 (UTC) *Okay, will do that after I watch the Japanese version of Season 1 and 2 of the original. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 22:17, November 19, 2013 (UTC) I am conflicted... I do not know if I should rename the Floating Continent as "Floating Island" just because that is what the Japanese version called the place; but at the same time, it is more of a continent than an island, what should I do? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 04:47, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :Just keep it as floating continent. Judge King (talk) 06:48, November 27, 2013 (UTC) *When you have time can you start up a page for the "Instantaneous Material Transporter"? (That thing Domel use to "teleport" things) Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 04:54, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Where are you finding these names? Judge, where did you find the names of the carrier captains? Unlike Domel's commanders (Haidern, Berger, Getto, and Kreize), they aren't listed on the official Yamato 2199 site and their names were not used in dialog or posted on screen (at least not in the BluRay edition), and the only occurrences of the names I can find online give only the names, without attaching them to any particular vessel. -- BlueResistance (talk) 13:24, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :Japanese Wikipedia and Anime News Network. Judge King (talk) 17:53, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Great! Please insert the references into the Gaiperon-class page, so that readers can easily see them. Many of the new and recently revised pages have references, so you'll have models you can use. -- BlueResistance (talk) 18:19, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Here are the links to the Earth and Garmilas databooks by the way. The site they're on is NSFW sadly though. Judge King (talk) 18:50, December 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::Much obliged! And yes, embarrassingly NSFW! -- BlueResistance (talk) 22:13, December 18, 2014 (UTC)